A new start
by loveangle13
Summary: Sakura was betrayed by Sayaoran and Tomoyo so she goes to Hogward to see her grandparents and her uncle. But the main thing is can she fall in love again. CCS&HP crossover later INU & YYH if you don't like it DON'T READ IT.
1. The Hogward express and new friends

Disclaim: I do not own CCS and HP even if I want to

Ok guys this is a HP & CCS crossover so if you don't like it don't read it

Thought

Normal

Sakura POV

I am off to see Hogwart Yeahhhh! This is great I can see Eriol and grandpa who is the headmaster and grandma who is a professor (A/N you can guess who that is) and Uncle Sev. YESSSS! I haven't been this happy since I find out that, that moron Li was cheating on me with my EX-best friend Tomoyo. I found out that Li never really liked me he just used me. Poor me and Eriol, Eriol was heart breaked when he found out. 

Flashback

"Oh Sayaoran dearest, when are you going to dump that bitch Sakura for me" asked Tomoyo sweetly (A/N disgusting if you ask me)

" soon dear very soon"

By then I had it

" well, well, well what do we have here. Two worms snuggling around." Li growled " Hi is not my fault, YOU are the one who is cheating plus really only worms can describe you. Oh by the way it is OVER, I dump you DON"T YOU DUMP ME" I said as I walked out.

End of flashback

I swear I am over it.

My thought was interrupt by three feature coming in.

Normal POV

" Hi there is no place to seat all the places are full. Ehh do you mind" asked the girl

" oh how rude of me, I am Hermione Granger"

" I am Ron Weasley" said the red head (A/N is this how you spell Ron's last name?)

" I think you should already know me" said the guy with green eyes

"Hi I'm Sakura should I know you oh and nice to meet you" said Sakura

"You mean you don't…." Ron was cut off by Harry

" Hi I am Harry Potter and nice to meet you" said Harry smiling and Sakura blushed

There is now a moment of silence and the boys was starring at Sakura. They have a dreamy look on their face and Hermione smashed them across the head and Sakura was confused

Harry's POV

This girl must be the new transfer student that the headmaster was talking about. Damn she is cute and hot. She is even cuter than Cho. What I am thinking she is 10 times better.

Normal POV

" So are you new cause we never seen you before" asked Ron

" yeah I am the new transfer student from Japan" said Sakura

" ok I think we better get change cause we should be arriving soon. Ok boys OUT" said Hermione and Sakura giggled

After they all changed they started talking like they were long lost friends.

Until……

Should I stop here, let me think

NAHHH

"Well well look what do we have here" said a guy with blond hair (a/n we all know who think is)

" go away Malfoy" said Harry

"shut up Potty and who are you my fair lady" asked the guy " I am Draco Malfoy at your servise"

" well hi I'm Sakura and get out thank you very much" said Sakura

" what if I won't and you are coming with me" said Malfoy

Suddenly a light start to form and Sakura was holding her key and chatting something

Key which holds the power of the star,

revealed thy true form before me,

I, Sakura, command you under our contract,

RELEASE!

"fire burn Malfoy's robe while he get out" FIRE comes out and start burning Malfoy and he scream something like I'm going to tell my father and run out with his two bodyguards.

"That was cool where did you learn that" asked Ron

" well do you know Clow Reed" asked Sakura

"yes he is the most powerful wizard ever lived he is ever more powerful than Dumbledore. He created the Clow cards" said Hermione

"well I am his daughter"

Hermione nearly fainted and Ron and Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"How, I mean he is dead" said Hermione

" Long story"

" I think we have time" said Harry

Sakura told them her story and Harry told His because somehow he feel he trusted her. By the time them finished the train stopped.

Hi everyone. Did you like it or not please review me story

PLEASE REVIEW THX

> 


	2. soring and feast

Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter or CCS

Harry: HI Nat can Sakura be my girlfriend? PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE

Sakura blushes

Nat: hmmmm, the famous harry potter begging me the little weak Natalie. OK I promise I'll think about it.

Syaroan: NO I want Sakura whispers: even though Tomoyo is hotter

Nat: Punch him on the face shut the hell up you fucken idiot and for your punishment you will dance around in a tutu and a tiara.

Syaoran: NOOOOOO!

Nat: Now or else you will be punished by the elders.

Syaoran: ok image the great Li clan leader dancing tutu

Everybody falls over laughing

Nat: Now on with the story

Normal POV

Sakura and the HP gang got off the train and headed for the carriage. It was carried by horse spirits. Sakura got freaked out by that. Yes people you guessed she is STILL fright of ghost or in another word spirit.

Sakura was hugging Harry when they went on the carriage. Harry started to blush and Sakura immediately let go. By then Ron got jealoused because it is always Harry this and Harry that. But Hermione hit him across his head.

The carriage stopped and Professor M stand in front of Harry's carriage.

'hello Sakura it is so lovely to see you dearest' said the female professor

Harry and the gang gives her weird looks but Sakura just ignored them

'Hi Grandma it is sooo nice to see you too and where is uncle and grandpa'asked Sakura

'oh they are in the great hall waiting for you of course'

'OK let go and see ya later Harry, Ron, Hermione'

'later' said the gang

Sakura walked with her dear grandma and chats away. When they are in the great hall, Sakura received dreamy and hentai looks from the guys and jealous looks from the girl.

'Welcome to another year of Hogward and this is year we have a new transfer student from Japan lets welcome Sakura Kinomoto Reed Dumbledore.' Said Dumbledure. Everyone was stunned by her last name. Dumbledore and Snape just smirked. Proffesor M put the sorting hat on Sakura's head.

' well hello there grand daughter of Dumbledore, daughter of Clow Reed and the mistress of the Sakura cards welcome. Oh my you are also the queen of the stars. Very powerful power. With the power you have you are above all the other houses. Now where to put you.'

'Oh I think I know!'

'IT'S GRYFFINDOR'

All the student from Gryffindor was cheering and clapping. Harry and the gang are so happy that they nearly jumped. Sakura walked down and sat down next to Harry. Fred and George immediately walked up to her and said

'Hi babe I'm Fred/George nice to meet you'

'Hey I'm Sakura Kinomoto nice to meet you'

'Hi you two leave Sakura alone' said Ron

'RON YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR NOT TELLING US YOU KNOW SUCH A BABE' and everyone sweatdrops.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from Sakura and a loud HOEEEEEEEEE. It turn out that Headless Nick just popped out of nowhere and scared Sakura half to death.

'Sorry Nick Sakura is kind of afraid of ghost but I promise she will get use to it.'

'It Ok Harry and welcome to Gryffindor'

'hehehehe sorry about that and oh thank you' said Sakura nervously

She turned to Dumbledore

'LET THE FEAST BEGIN' food popped out of nowhere and Sakura and all the rest start eating.

Hi people. Thank you sooooooo soooooooooooo much for the review. Any suggest or comment please review.

REVIEW

PLEASE THX


	3. The first day

Hi everyone. It feels like so long since I update.

Sakura: HI NAT

Nat: Hi Sakura how are you and Harry

Sakura: blush ehh I think Harry is coming why don't you ask him yourself. Oh and I'm fine.

Harry: Hi Nat how are you and hi Sakura hug her

Sakura: blush even more deeper hi Harry

Harry: release Sakura and smiles

Nat: Hi Harry care to do the disclaim for me.

Harry: sure, OK LISTEN UP PEOPLE NAT DO NOT OWN CCS OR HP. OR ELSE SHE WILL BE MARRIED TO MALFOY BY NOW EVEN THOUGH IT IS VERY GROSS.

Nat: HARRY JAMES POTTER I AM SOOOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU ARE SO DEAD. beat the hell out of him

Sakura: sigh let the story begin.

Normal POV

Sakura and Hermione are in there dorm sleeping peacefully when……

'SAKURA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. I BEEN STARVING SINCE LAST NIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE.'

'HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' and this loud 'hoe' wake everyone in the castle up.

'oh my gooddd. I AM SOOOOO SOOO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR FAVOURITE PUDDING.

'ok, ok I want chocolate pudding and I want it unlimited'

Hermione waked up too and looked at the creature strangely.

'Who are you'

' I am Kero' said while with a mouth full of pudding

'why are males like this all the time'

' I know what you mean Hermione I really do'

They all got dressed and went down stairs. They meet with the boys half way. They all walked into the hall and Sakura ran to the teacher's table.

'Good morning, Grandpa, grandma and hello Uncle Sev.'

'Good morning dearest and to my guess Kero waked you up didn't he?'

'yes Grandpa and sorry to anyone who waked up by my 'hoe'.'

'It's ok my sweet just go and eat your breakfast with potter and the others even though I don't like him.' Said Snape murmuring the last part.

This has shock everyone except the teachers like no today. Sakura sat down next to Harry and start eating her breakfast.

'ehhh Sakura why are you calling Dumbledore, Professor M and Snape your grandma, grandpa and uncle?'

'Because sigh ehhh don't worry I will tell you when the time comes'

Just then Professor M gave out the timetable for the year. She smiled at Sakura and went back to the teacher's table.

'oh great, double potion with the Slytherins that sucks. And this that fken moron Snape.' Before he could say another word, Sakura punched him on the face.

'NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE INSULT MY FAMILY AND GET AWAY FROM IT'yelled Sakura and then she walked out of the hall.

The teacher's table

' what do you think happen back through.' Asked Dumbledore

'I don't know what happen but this is the most funniest thing that happen since I don't know how long. Did you see Weasley's face.' Laughed Snape which owned him a lot of weird looks from the other teachers. (a/n they know about Sakura but they never thought that Snape can laugh)

Potion

Sakura was in the dungeon first and she sat down while reading her potion book. The HP gangs came after and Harry sat beside Sakura while Hermione and Ron glared at her. (a/n Hermione is Ron's girlfriend). Sakura just ignored them and keep on reading.

'well hello again' said Malfoy

does he ever give up. This is soooo annoying thought Sakura as she growled. She just ignored him. He was just about to say something when Snape came in and pushed him to his table and whispered, 'if you dare to even talk to my niece, you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable in the hospital wing.' Malfoy just dumbly nodded

Snape walked in front of the classroom and the class begin.

Hi People. I NEED YOUR HELP! ok it's nothing serious. You guys have to vote for this:

Is Syaoran and Tomoyo going to come or not

She joins Quittich( can someone PLEASE tell me how to spell it) what position will she play?

Anymore suggestion you can sent me email or review your choice.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PLEASSSSEEEEEE

THX


	4. potion and the start of quidditch

Disclaim: I don't own CCS and HP. Hehehehehe!

Nat: HOEEEEEE, sorrrry I forgot to update.sweatdrop

Sakura: HI how r u

Syaoran: You bitch you made me wear that stupid tutu.growls

Nat: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME. THAT'S IT YOU ARE SOOOO WEAR THIS CHICKEN around trying to put the suit on Syaoran.

Syaoran: YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN. I'AM THE LEADER OF THE LI CLAN

Yelen: Syaoran if you don't listen to Natalie you WILL be disowned from the family.

Syaoran:groans

Nat: Syaoran-kun act like a chicken. Syaoran start running around acting like a chicken

Everyone sweatdrop and start laughing

Nat: Now on with the story

Thoughts

Normal

Normal POV

Sakura and the HP gang sits in the potion class patiently. Snape is explaining how to make a truth potion.

'class begin now and no talking or 10 points off the house. Didn't I start say no talking, miss Granger 10 points off' said Snape

Everyone paired up. Sakura with Harry, Hermione with Ron, Malfoy with Parkson. Hermione and Ron keep on glaring at Sakura and Snape keep on taking points off them for glaring at his niece.(a/n image this Hermione and Ron glare and Snape take points off and it keep on repeating)

At the End of the Day (a/n what can I say I am a very lazy person.)

At dinner, most of the Gryffindors are glaring at Hermione and Ron for losing sooo many points. Sakura and Harry just ignore them and sit down at the front of the table. Professor M stand up.

'There still be a Gryffindor quidditch try out tomorrow. These who wish to try please go to the field after classes. Thank you.'

'Hey Sakura would you like to try out, I'm the captain of Gryffindor team.'

'sure harry, I'll try but I don't know to fly yet.'

'that's ok I will teach you at lunch'

By now the whole school is listening. Everyone is planning to go watch including the Slytherins.

The next day at lunch. (a/n like I said I'm lazy)

Everyone is at the field waiting for the couple. In the girl Gryffindor dorm, Sakura is sitting on her bed looking at the box in her hand. She find it in her account at the wizard bank.(a/n what is the bank called).

Sakura POV

This is father's, he was the best chaser (a/n is this how you spell it). This is his broom the ' light star queen' he said it is as fast as light in the letter. 

I opened it and found……………………………

A silver crystal broom with her name and a note inside.

My dear sweet daughter,

HELLO! By the time you open this box you are ready to try out for chaser. Hehehe! Remember I can see the future.hehehehe! Sakura sweat drop

Anyway, my daughter I know that you will been successful. That is because you have my blood in you. This broom only accept you and your soulmate soo be wise.

Love you

Your father

Clow Reed

P.S Evil will arrive soon so be prepared and you will discover something important.

Sorry, I will stop here because I feel lazy and mum is mad so yeh. . Plz don't kill me. Well, Saku is a chaser but what is this new evil. Well please review and give me some idea cause I'm running out. Hehehehehe!

Please review


	5. quidditch and KAWAII moment

Nat: Hi you People out there.

Inuyasha: Keh

Kagome: SIT –crash-

Inuyasha: OWWW! Wench Kikyou is much more better than you and she won't do that to me.'

Kagome: Well, this is because I'm NOT kikyou

Yusuke: Love calm down you are a princess now

Kagome: Oh, oppps!

Inuyasha: How is she a princess

Nat: you will find out next chapter

Syaoran: Why am I still in this tutu

Sakura: Because I want you to now dance and sing

Syaoran: lalalala, I'm the great leader of Li clan and I'm stupid. Tomoyo is a whore and I am a man whore.'

Sakura: hahahha, that is funny ok Nat doesn't own CCS, INU, HP and YYH or Sakura will be marrying the idiot in tutu

Everyone crack up laughing

Normal POV

Sakura put the letter down and checked the time. 'HOEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'M SOOOOO LATE.' By that, she runs out of the dorm and down to the quidditch field.

Quidditch Field

'I guess Sakura just realise she's late' said Harry after hearing her famous hoe. Then he saw Sakura with the most beautiful broom he ever seen. He run up to her and hugged her.

'Hi Saku'

'Hi Harry'

'So, nice broom where did you get it.'

'Well, It was my dad's'

'ok, since you're here, we can start. Ok put your broom down and place your left hand above the broom and yell 'up'.

'ok,-she did what Harry said- UP!.' The broom stick flied right up to her hand and stayed still.

'Now count your broom and kick off hard' Sakura did and she kicked off. Like her father said the broom did went as faster as light, Harry or the audience didn't ever see her fly off. She's great at balance thanks to her staff and FLY card.

'Hey, Harry want to race or are you too scared of a little girl and her broom.' Yelled Sakura. Harry smirked and fly up to her.

'ok this is what are we going to do, 10 lap around the field no cheating.' By now everyone including the teacher give up the lessons and lunch and sit at the stand like it's a quidditch game. Lee sits at the top stand yelled ' WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE RACE. TODAY'S MATCH IS HARRY POTTER VS SAKURA WHO IS TRULY BEAUTIFUL…….' ' LEE SHUT IT AND HURRY UP WE WANT TO RACE.'

'OK GUYS, ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GOOOOO! They're off, wow, well you look at that Sakura's broom is like light so damn fast, it's beating harry by at least 3 laps.' 5 min later Sakura finished and 5 min later Harry finished.

'wow, your broom is so cool, can I try.'

'sure, here' Harry count the broom and kicked off, it was the best ride in his life. From that moment Sakura knew that harry is her soul mate. She hugged Harry and whimsper into his ear so no one can hear her.

'Harry, I love you since I saw you and I'm sure now because I know you are my soul mate. You want to know how?' She said seductively and sexily. You see, our little cherry is not that innocent. After Syaoran she changed and now she's sexy and dangerous. All the gangs and I mean as in gangs that are dangerous wanted her. But she came to Hogwart and she decided to hide her true self for the true time. Ok back to the story. Harry just nodded because he was so turned on. (a/n hehehehe! I'm sooo evil.) Sakura just laughed.

'because you can ride my broom, it's a smart broom because only let my soul mate which is you and me to ride it.' Harry smiled and can't help it but kiss Sakura passionately and Sakura deepened the kiss. Dumbledore just smile and have a 'I know something you don't' look on his face, Professor M has stars in her eyes (a/n image that) and Snape looks angery, confused and happy. He is happy because his niece is happy, he's confused because what's with the sudden change in their friendship and angry because as he quotes 'It just have to be Potter'. All the boy went all jealous on them and Ron stand up and run to Harry and Sakura.

'Sakura I want to ride the broom too since Harry can.' Sakura tried to stop him but he won't listen and kicked off. He flied up to the sky and the broom suddenly started shaking him off, he tried to hold on but wasn't successful. Sakura just shake her face knowing that he would probably get a broken arm. Hermione is so piss because her boyfriend just runs off and tries to impress some other girl. No, she's not angry at Sakura because she loves Harry but oh she is pissed.

Ron finally falls down and indeed broke his arm. He's taken to the hospital wing. Hermione went to the hospital wing so she can broke up with him. Sakura smiled at Harry and kiss him again.

'Harry let go for a ride.'

'ok'

They got go the broom and ride towards the lake in the Forbidden Forest. They got off and sits down.

'Sakura I need to tell you something very important. Well I'm not just a wizard I'mademontooandiwantyoutobemymate.'(I'm a demon too and I want you to be my mate)'

'of course Harry, you see I haven't told you everything too. Well, my ex didn't know that I'm not just a card mistress and a witch. But I'm also the lady of the stars.'

'so who is your parents cause I might know them.'

'Well, My father is InuTashio and My mother is Lady Shiro (a/n don't remember Sesshoumaru's name.) They are the Lord and Lady of Western land of Makai.'

'Is your brother Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?'

'Yeah, I love Sesshoumaru but I don't really like Inuyasha. How did you know them.'

'Sesshoumaru is like a brother of me and Inubaka that dump my cousin for the stupid died pot.'

'died pot'

'Kikyou'

'oh'

'Well…..' Sakura cut him off by kissing and they rolled onto the grass and Harry's on top. He kisses down her neck and she moaned.

'are you sure' She nodded and that is all Harry need. He turned to his demon form and he looked like Sessoumaru except he have the Harry look well you know what I mean. When they mated Harry bit down her neck to mark her. They flied back to the castle and a surprise awaits for them at the casle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hi gang , thx to the people who reviewed –bows- I decided to add Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakoshu (spelling?). I hope you don't mind. Well even if you do, I don't care. Hehehhehe!

REVIEW PLZ and if I don't get at least 10 reviews I will not update and it on hold. Yes people I know I'm mean. My friends always say that.

Pairings:

Kagome/Yusuke

Sesshoumaru/Rin

Inuyasha/Kikyou for one chapter only then she dies

Kouga/Ayame

Sakura/Harry

Boton/Kurama

Hiei/Sango

Miroku/Hermione (evil cough)

Kuwabara(Kuwabaka)/Yukina

Genkai/no one

Koenma/no one

Snape/no one

Dumbledore/Professor M

Keiko (she's the whore)

Any suggest plz write in the review. Anyone who knows Kuwabara's sister's name plz review and tell me cause I might pair her up with Snape, Lupin or Sirius.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW HERE


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people this is the pairing

Harry/Sakura

And I will not changing it.

This is the setting

Syaoran/tomoyo will come but in a different house

Eriol and the gang come to help sakura

She joines the Quidditch and become a chaser

Normal POV  
Sakura and Harry went back to the castle. They went to the Great Hall to have their dinner. Well, let's just say that Sakura and Harry is in for a surprise.

'There will be new students joining us and two of our students will be PROPERLY introduced now' said Dumbledore

'Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin of Western Makai'

'Prince Yusuke and Crown Princess Kagome of the Eastern Makai'

'Eriol Clow(A?N I don't Eriol's last name) master of sun and moon'

'Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the Northern Makai'

'Lord Kurama and Lady Boton of Southern Makai'

'Lord Hiei and Lady Sango, guardian of Makai and Ningen.'

'Yukina sister of Lord Hiei and her partner Kouma Kawabaka I mean Kawabara.' Everyone fell off laughing.

'QUITE!!!!! Lady Genkai guardian of Prince Yusuke and grandmother of princess Kagome and Lady Sakura. She will be your new Defence Against Dark Art teacher.'

'Lord Miroku advisor of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin.'

'Tomoyo ( I don't know her last name) and Syaoran Li'

'Inuyasha and Kikyou' said Professor M

'Hey, you old hag I'm a prince you know.'

'I see you haven't learn any manner Inuyasha.' Said Harry while going up the stage with Sakura.

'None of your business brother.'

'Inuyasha, it's HALF brother.'

'Prince Harry of the Western Makai (Harry turned into his demon form) and Crown Princess Sakura, Mistress of Sakura Card, Lady of Star and grand child of Dumbledore and me and niece of Professor Snape.' Said Professor M

Sakura smiled and a light surrounded her. When the light died down she was a beautiful demoness. Harry nearly faint because he was so surprised. Sakura is a midnight silver dog demon with dark hair and silver highlights. Face, waist marks and yeah. A black tail that is set like sesshoumaru's.

'I guess I forgot something didn't i?'

'well, that was quit a shock'

'Yo, Kagome nice to see you again and you already know anyone else.'

'Hey bitch' yelled Tomoyo

'Oh, how thank u and I didn't know that u were that smart. How did u know that I'm a female dog demon.' Sakura said hugging Harry and start kissing him. Harry moaned out loud. The gang started laughing at him and he blushed. He punched Inuyasha and Li in the face because he didn't like them.

'Ok, students please return to your seat. I will call out the house you are in.'

Gryffindor

Sesshoumaru, Rin

Yusuke, Kagome

Ayame, Kouge

Hiei, Sango

Boton, Kourama

Kawabara, Yukina

Miroku

Eriol

Slytherin

Li, tomoyo

Keiko

Kikyo, Inuyasha

They all went to sit in their houses. Harry and Sesshoumaru keep on glaring at Inuyasha while Kikyou and Keiko keep on glaring at Sakura and Kagome and Snape keep on glaring at Kikyou and taking points off. But Kikyou didn't have a shit. So Slytherins start beating her up and Draco saved her and they started kissing and even try to do things that is sooooooo MA+. So Inuyasha got pissed and killed them and the good guys leaved happily ever after. (A/n **just joking people, this paragraph is not true **)

Well, let's just say that Malfoy and miss died pot did try to do something so MA+ but Inuyasha didn't kill them he just beat up them up. Not enough to kill them because if Kikyou dies (A/N like she's not died) he will die as well.

'So brother what have you been up to.' Ask Seshoumaru as they all eat their dinner.

'Yeah, what have you been up to cousin.'ask Kurama a.k.a the pervert.

'Well, nothing much except trying to kill Voldy, mating Sakura and trying to kill the whore aka Tomoyo, the man whore aka Syaoran Li, the died pot slut aka Kikyou and the disgraceful half family member aka Inuyasha, nothing much.' Everyone sweat drop. Harry said that all in one breath. Incredible.

'Harry dear, breath.'

'Oh.'

'Well, Sakura, want to beat up Inuyasha with me.' Ask Yusuke aka the fighting machine

'Yusuke seat down or the one getting punch will be you.' Said Kagome and Yusuke had to hid behind Hiei and Hiei aka Mister Cold just hned. Boton laughed but soon was shut up by a kiss from Kurama. Keiko tried to come and hug Yusuke but end up being beat up by Kagome. Eriol was laughing at Li when one of the Weasley twins throw a apple pie in his face. The whore aka Tomoyo was crying because she broke a nail and cried even harder when Sakura throw a pie in her face as well. This started a food fight. It end up Sesshoumaru and Harry beating the shit out of Li and Inuyasha. Eriol watched the whole thing. Sakura, Kagome beating the shit up of Tomoyo and Keiko. Hiei nearly killed Kikyou for dirtying his clothes but calmed down when Sango kissed him. Miroku groped one of the student which happen to be Ginny and her brothers beat the shit out of him but stopped later by Kouga and Ayame. Kurama joined in and ended up beating the shit out of Malfoy because he just don't like him. Kawabaka, ooppps I mean Kawabara and Yukina is talking in a corner and end up making out. (A/N gross, but had to write that, no offends to Kawabara and Yukina fans, hehehe) Dumbledore, Professor M, Snape and all the other teachers just watched.

'ok, kids now go to bed.' Said Dumbledore wickedly after all the other students left ' Oh, and here is the new room change.'

'Now here is the list of who's going to be in who's room.

Room 1: Yusuke and Kagome

Room2: Harry and Sakura

Room 3: Eriol

Room4: Miroku

Room 5: Kurama and Boton

Room 6: Sesshoumaru and Rin

Room 7: Kouga and Ayame

Room 8: Hiei and Sango

Room 9: Kawabara and Yukina

'Oh boys turn not to get the girls pregnant while you stay here.' Said Professor M

'HEY, WHAT ABOUT US????????????????' asked the whore, the man whore, the disgraceful family

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  


Sorry people for not updating sooner. Plz review and I probably won't be updating this in a while because I'm really busy with all the school and coaching work. So I apologise.

Also if you want to flame me, please not too harsh because I'm a bit emotional.

Inuyasha:Keh, who cares.

Kagome: SIT –crash- people plz Nat will start crying if you do

See ya

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

THX


	7. Chapter 7

To my dearest readers,

As many of you might have already guessed due to my lack of updates that either I have abandoned my stories or its on hiatus. Well, I'm sorry to say that I have lost my passion for many of them and others I have a long-term writer's block. Therefore I'm sorry to say that I'm putting several of them on adoption. My stories:

This is my life

Secrets and Betrayal

Dark Blossom

A new start

For 'Amber sun and Emerald moon' I'll be rewriting as well as 'The personal life of a scylla'. Because I started university this year starting Architectural Design, it is going to take up most of my time. So I apologise in advance that there might not be an update anytime soon. These who would like to adopt one of my fic please PM me and send me a copy of your rewrite or the next chapter. Thank you all.

Lots of Love

Angel

xoxo


End file.
